


Shameless

by ThreeEyedHyena



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, and that is MY SHIT, bless my filthy heart, but there were no fics about LAYING the eggs IN someone, this is so gross im sorry, this tag is real its reAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeEyedHyena/pseuds/ThreeEyedHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Jaspidot oviposition smut ahoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this.

“Jasper- Jasper, get off me, you oaf!” Pushing was useless. Her fingers had long since abandoned her ‘palms’ to poke and jab at the great orange gem, the flat surfaces left behind braced against her assailant’s cheek and shoulder. The weight pinning her down was slack, slumped over her in an almost comedic way- almost.

Jasper had come at her at a rather odd angle, having collapsed on top of her from behind. Now, Peridot was struggling to stay sitting up, half twisted around as she was slowly crushed. She knew very well what the soldier wanted- the scent hung heavy in the air. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit it was originally coming from her. Hours of laboring over code and warp transport manuscripts on the floor were boring, and, yes, her mind had… wondered. It was just… damn Jasper, of course catching the smell and following it to her quarters.

Giving in, she allowed herself to be crushed, pressed flat to the floor. Lying on her belly, cheek smushed to the hard tile uncomfortably, she glared behind her. Attempting to shift, the weight on  wasn’t lifted in the slightest. Jasper was demanding submission, ever dominant.

“Come on, why are you playing coy now?” The words were purred smoothly into her ear, large hands positioning her in a humiliating ‘head down, ass up’ formation. “You practically called my name, and now you want to tease me?” Back was pressed flush against the heavily breathing chest, she could feel the overbearing will of Jasper’s own scent, her need nestling comfortably against her ass.

“I want to be able to _move, Jasper_.” She hissed back, attempts at struggling all but given up as she felt the larger gem’s wet sex curl down against her thigh, hard yet malleable tentadick seeking her out. “Can’t we do this on the bed? And not my floor? The chair even, I-“ Only three fingers was enough to silence her, pressed warningly against her sex. Which, admittedly, was rather wet as well.

The chest pressed to her back rumbled in a soft chuckle, watching the green clothes disappear in a small flash of light. “Now or never, Peridot.” ‘Never’ would inevitably be a sneak attack perhaps an hour or so later, but they were already here. Naked. To her amusement, the mechanic’s hips pressed back into her fingers, moldable sex inverting to accommodate her fingers and something much larger and _much_ more pleasing. “What a good girl…”

With a soft flex of the wrist, Jasper’s digits were buried deep into Peridot’s heat, the smaller gem giving a loud, wanton moan. “Oh- Please- Don’t tease me-“ One of her still-detached fingers jabbed at Jasper’s forehead, temple, cheek, nose. It tapped her gem annoyingly, promptly batted away by an angry red hand.

“Fine, fine.” The fingers withdrew, and were lapped clean loudly next to the green gem’s ear. Satisfied with the tiny shiver elicited beneath her, the soldier’s hips were shifted, writhing shaft finding it’s way to Peridot’s entrance.

There were a few quick teases- the tip running just around the edge of the dripping, accommodating sex, gentle prodding without penetration. Again, Peridot complained by pushing her hips back. She was completely mounted, but still liked to pretend she was somewhat in control. Until Jasper rocked her hips forward to spear her in one swift motion.

The entry was quick and rough, as was the fucking. Truly a monster, Jasper’s strength aided her in bucking her hips forward madly, pounding her thickness into the desperately mewling Peridot below. It was so good- oh, _Diamonds_ , it was so good. Both groaned and grunted out their pleasures, meeting each thrust with one another, settling into their feverish pace without many more words.

The free fingers yanked at wild white locks like reigns, tugging her back not to stop her, but the opposite. Heated orange cheeks rubbed over the back of soft, mint hair, scenting the submissive gem over and over- mine, mine, mine. Sharp canines dug into green skin, thick lifeblood rushing out and onto the floor to mingle with the rest of their fluids, seeping out in their haste and excitement.

Peridot was the first to cum, her sex tightening around Jasper desperately, erratic constrictions pulling her tendril deeper, deeper, begging for her to release into her. And so Jasper did, all the fluid that filled her massive cock rushed forth to meet Peridot’s eager innards, wave after wave of pleasure and cum dripping into Peridot, and onto the floor as she overflowed.

And there Peridot expected it to end. Jasper pulling out slowly, complimenting her and her sex, leaving without much else help. Having to equip robinoids with cleaning supplies to wipe the damn floor, that sort of thing.

But it didn’t end.

Jasper’s limp sex remained well seated in her, and before she could turn to question her, she felt it. The first one. A geode.

It slid from Jasper’s hips, pushing through her and rolling into Peridot’s geodesac. Since when were they both in heat at the same time? Giving a soft gasp, she began to struggle again. But this time, Jasper’s arms wrapped tight around her, laying them both on their side. The massive, orange form curled up around her, forcing her to do the same. Another rock of the hips, and Jasper was in even deeper.

Geode after geode pushed into Peridot, each sweeping her walls, impossibly big, yet so small. Pleasure began to build once again with each pass, her breath becoming more labored. It didn’t help Jasper released a hot sigh of relief into her neck when each one left her body for Peridot’s.

She ended up cumming again, this time with a shriek as a particularly large geode faltered, rubbing deep inside her only as Jasper did during their roughest sex. Her response was a purr, a nuzzle, a bite. More scent marking, as if any other gem would doubt to whom she belonged.

Belly beginning to swell with the effort of keeping each little treasure, Jasper gave a final sigh, flopping back and pulling out of the green gem. The floor was filthy, but grime never stopped Jasper from doing, well, anything. Sitting up, her fingers returned at once, prodding her distended stomach with a soft look of distain. “Look what you’ve done.” She scolded. “Look at how many there are… at least a dozen!” When there was nothing but silence, she whipped around to glare at the feline-esque gem lounging back on the floor.

Cat like eyes stared back, a soft look of adoration on her face. _Diamonds damnit,_ she’d done this on purpose. It wasn’t like she objected to be mated to Jasper, nor was it the first time she’d attempted to lay in her. Just. _The **bastard**. _ “You owe me for this.” She groaned miserably, watching her clutch’s sire sit up.

“Don’t worry… I’ll take good care of you and our little runts~"

**Author's Note:**

> The next thing I'm doing is an actual chaptered-sorta fic about either Jaspidot or Jaspis (leave which you want in the comments) and it's gonna be Jasper who's knocked up so >u> let's do this.


End file.
